


Accidental confession- Nomin

by Xx_A_xX



Series: NCT Ships [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, High School Students NCT Dream, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin were friends since childhood but they developed feelings for each other, both were to scared of rejection so nothing was ever said. One day the other accidentally hears the others confession and become more than just friends.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: NCT Ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537984
Kudos: 49





	Accidental confession- Nomin

Today was like any other day, walk to school, panic over how close he was to Jeno, continue walking and continue to blush like a madman. You see Jaemin liked Jeno, he'd liked him for a good three years but recently it had just became to much, there were nights were he would go home and cry due to the big secret eating him up. It didn't help that his two friends were dating, Mark and Donghyuck, though the way they started dating was a bit odd; one day the pair were arguing over something pathetic but it seems that they ended up confessing, but that's just Mark and Donghyuck for you. 

Now back to reality, Jeno was talking to Jaemin about his upcoming exam and was mildly panicking as it was in an hour. Jaemin loved to comfort Jeno, his smile was just enough for the other however he the other didn't know that he only smiled at him to get to see the gorgeous eye smile that the black haired male would give back. Life was odd sometimes, whether it be good or bad, life wasn't fair. 

**"Wish me luck Nana." **Jeno was watching the younger who's face flushed red at the sound of his nickname, this is partly why the older said it so often because he loved the effect it had on him. Besides it was now time for the two to go their separate ways, neither would admit it but this was the part they'd hate the most until they met back again during lunch. With that being said the two went their own ways, well Jeno did, Jaemin stayed still watching the other swiftly walked away. 

The pink haired make sighed, he watched as Jeno turned into a classroom laughing with some other guy, how he wished he was that guy. Though he probably should've been paying attention to his surroundings as someone who had been observing him for a while jumped on his back making him let out some twisted scream. 

**"What the hell do you want?" **Least to say it startled him, the short brown haired Chinese boy made his way in front of Jaemin, blocking his view from the door he was paying attention to, Renjun caught on to this and started smirking. **"You've got to tell him Jaemin, he's not going to wait forever you know." **Renjun told him this often and every time he'd say the same thing back. 

**"But what if he doesn't see me the same way, what if he gets mad at me?" **The other rolled his eyes at his friends dramatic state before walking to their class, but what he said is what he truly believed he would say if Jaemin was ever to confess. Once he was seated in his normal seat next to his two friends, Mark and Donghyuck, he started to grow quiet and it wasn't like he was paying attention to the lesson that Mr Jung was teaching. 

**"Hey are you alright, you seem down." **Mark always seemed to care, he couldn't exactly say the same about the other, it wasn't like Donghyuck didn't care about people because he did but he just had a different way of showing it. **"I'm fine, just thinking." **It wasn't a compete lie but there was something else on his mind, Jeno. 

\---Time skip---Lunch time---

The older black haired male was wondering around looking the pink head, it was unusual that he didn't wait for him outside his class but he just dismissed it, maybe he just went to the toilet or something. **"Hey have you seen Jaemin by any chance?" **Jeno asked the two passing by him, the blonde looked up and smiled but quickly fell when he recalled where the younger had fled to. **"Well he seemed off all lesson but I saw him quickly walking down to the old part of the school." **The old part of the school was forbidden to step in but it was the place where Jeno and Jaemin would often hangout at if they wanted to be alone. 

Quickly Jeno sprinted over to the other side of the school, he was fast to notice the familiar boy sat under the oak tree, he decided he'd sneak up on him just to scare him. Though he didn't expect to hear what he did, least to say it changed everything. 

**"He won't like me, never will, maybe one day I can get over him...Maybe love wasn't meant to be, Jeno will never feel the same way." **The other who was now shocked stood still, he was processing everything. But there was one simple outcome, he smiled, he smiled so wide that he simply couldn't see. It wasn't just Jaemin that had waited that long for a confession, though he was planning to move on to...Now he has an excuse to bring it up. 

**"Jaemin." **The other stood up ever so quickly, his cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, highly embarrassed. **"J-Jeno, did...Did you hear anything?" **Inside Jaemin's heart was going wild, personally he wished for death, he hoped that the other didn't hear a thing. 

**"Was I meant to hear anything?" **Jeno decided he would have some fun with this, not for long but just for a little before he broke the news that he liked the other too. After the younger sighed in relief they both sat down under the large tree, they were talking about the exam that Jeno believed he passed but wasn't completely sure. Jeno placed his hand on Jaemin's thigh, it was an innocent move but Jeno knew better what he was doing. Straight away the younger's face snapped directly to face Jeno, his eyes wide and breathing changed. 

**"W-What are you doing?" **This wasn't a normal thing for Jeno to do, hugs yeah but thighs...Never had he ever done that before. Jaemin would be lying if he said he didn't like it but truthfully speaking, he didn't like the effect the other had on him. **"Nothing Nana." **As innocent as it sounded, it really wasn't. Without realising it Jeno was slowly shuffling closer to Jaemin, he cleared his throat which caused the pink head to face him but what he wasn't expecting was to be face to face with only a few inches away. 

Before Jaemin could comprehend what was happening Jeno had smashed his lips down on his, it was slow and passionate but it still shocked him to no extent. He wasn't complaining at all, the kiss lasted for around a minute before Jeno spoke up. **"You dummy, I like you too." **He'd always wanted to hear this, for three whole years he'd waited for these words. 

**"I was going to tell you a few days ago but Jisung and Chenle came over...The I suppose I got scared, like you. I'm sorry." **Jeno said, he was honest that was another thing Jaemin loved about him. Before he could speak again he saw tears falling from Jaemin's eyes, one after the other, though he was smiling. **"Are you okay, I shouldn't have done that I'm-" **Just as he was about to finish his sentence a pair of lips met his, he could taste the saltiness of his tears but he didn't care. 

The older's hands found themselves on the others hips and the younger's hands made their way to cup his face, maybe love was meant to be. **"I'm just so happy." **Jaemin eventually spoke, those words caused another couple minutes of kissing but in their defence they had three long years to catch up on. 

After they eventually separated and caught their breath Jeno asked the question, the question that the both of them always wanted to be true so now was his time, if the other said no Jeno wouldn't even know what to do. 

**"Nana...Will you be mine?" **His voice was laced with worry which made the younger giggle and violently shook his head up and down, they held into a tight embrace...Never letting go. 

**"I love you Jeno, my boyfriend." **

**"I love you more, Na Jaemin."**


End file.
